Dawn of Rain
by Cloud Streak
Summary: The Akatsuki has destroyed Konoha. Naruto is dead. And only an elite team of four can avenge him. Meet Team X : Sasuke Uchiha, Rock Lee, Gaara, and Haku.Major Deathfic. DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto, altohugh it would be freaking sweet!
1. Clouds of Pein

Konoha was in ruin. Smoke spiraled lazily upward from the stew of toppled buildings and rotting corpses. And in the middle stood Pein.

"It's truly a good feeling," he laughed, "to know that you've won." Konan nodded, trying not to cry. Even in her hardened state, seeing all the dead and dying around her was dreadful. The children. The grandmas and grandpas. A baby cried on top her mother' chest, begging for food, but was given no reply.

"We didn't have to go so far," Konan said. "We didn't have to destroy this whole place for that one boy!" Tears began to stream down her face.

"Maybe not," Pein smiled, "but it's too late to change what has been done." He held a long spear that stretched up far into the air. And punctured through the chest, a fifteen year-old boys corpse waved weakly in the wind. His blonde hair was stained with blood, and his orange outfit was still dripping with sweat from the battle. "I finally got you, you little bastard," Pein cackled. "How's it feel, nine tails!? How's it feel to be on the losing side for once? Doesn't feel good, does it, you fucking little worm!"

"Stop," Konan said quietly, "please, Pein, stop."

"Fine, fine," he grinned. Slowly, the man turned his head to the sky. "I think a little change in scenery is in order." Instantly, dark clouds began to circle the ruins. And within a minute, torrential rain was pouring down, creating pools of muck and blood. Small rivers began to form, washing debris past the pair. A wooden sign reading _Ichiraku Ramen _drifted past Pein, lighlty bumping his sandal.

Kisame jogged up to Pein hurriedly, beads of water forming on his sky blue skin. "The village is definetly secured sir. I've found the only survivor."

Zetsu busrt from the ground. "Yes, but I assume some of the intelligent shinobi fled the scene."

"Quite possible." Pein murmered, "But if they were msart enough to flee, they'll be smart enough not to come back."

Deidara swooped down on his clay owl. "I've got a survivor, master."

"The _only survivor_?" Zestu mocked Kisame.

"Shut up, you two-faced ass!" the shark-man roared.

"Enough, enough." Pein said calmly. Normaly, he would have scolded them. But not now. They had helped him perform his amazing feat. He couldn't have done it with out them. Easily.

Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu all trudged over, mud splattering the red clouds on their cloaks. "We've got a survivor!" Hidan bragged. Kisame scowled in anger.

"Plus 5,000,000,000 ryo!" Kakuzu threw a wooden chest at Pein's feet. He'd never looked so happy.

Sasori's red hair slicked to his face. "Haven't seen you out of your shell for a while," Konan comented.

"This 'Mighty Gay' bastard shattered Hiruko. Freaking ass-wipe in green spandex."

"And then what?" Kisame asked, although he knew the answer.

"The twit took a little swimming lesson. In his own blood." Sasori grinned venemously.

"Nice!" Hidan laughed. "I didn't see much action. I did score a Hyuga kid. No more then seventeen, I'd guess. And some blonde-haired bitch who looked a bit younger."

"We could've done better if you didn't have to pray for an hour every time you killed somebody." Kakuzu killed. "The only blood my hands saw were that of a little twelve year-old twerp and his two companions. He kept going on about 'the blood of a Hokage' surging through him. Stopped babbling once I got his throat."

Deidara held up two fingers. "Two for me. A guy who called himself Ebisu. And some fat ass Choza Amichi. How 'bout you Zetsu, hmm?"

"I didn't fight. I was the one toppling the buildings from underground. Once you find the foundations they go down like toothpicks. Konan?"

"I was sent to murder Tsunade-sensei, the Hokage."

"Did you?" Sasori asked.

"What do you think!" she snapped. Killing one of her former sensei's hadn't been a memorable experience.

"Pein?" Hidan raised his eyebrows. Pein propped the spear against a still standing wall and held out his arms.

"Who do you think got all these civillians. Plus about every shinobi you didn't round up. That leaves you Kisame."

"I scored some precious little brainiac with a ponytail. And lost a fucking hand in the process!" he held out a bloody stump. "Plus, two Jonins who called each other Asuma and Kurenai. And this teenage bitch with more weapons then she could control."

Deidara whistled. "Right on, shark-boy. Way to rack up the kills! That's artistic right there!"

Kisame grinned smugly. "Just doing my job. How about you Itach-" he paused. All the Akatsuki took a double take around the wet group.

"ITACHI!" bellowed Kisame, starting to cry. Why did he care? That Uchiha bastard had always given him hell? But he couldn't stop. "ITACHI!"

Among the ruin, a tattered cloak with red clouds drifted down the gowing river. Kisame lifted it with Samehad tenitively. Bloodstains decorated the garment.

"Oh no," Deidara sounded genuinely concerned.

"Don't give it a second thought," Pein ordered. "It was a small price to pay. Madara will be pleased, even at the coast of a distant relative's death. And besides, we have won a trophy that would have made Itachi proud." He gestured upwards. Squinting through the rain, the Akatsuki stared at the spear that they hadn't noticed. There were several moments of awed silence before Kakuzu started chuckling.

"Never thought I'd see the day," Sasori whispered, "Uzamaki Naruto is dead."


	2. The First Avenger

"Are the rumors true?" Gaara clutched the desk frantically, waiting for the answer.

"I'm afraid so," Baki sighed. "Konoha is finished.

"And?" Gaara prayed in his mind.

"And?" Baki was confused.

"How the bloody fuck is Naruto!" Gaara screamed, clenching so hard he snapped the desk in two.

"I don't know!" Baki tried to remain calm, even though the risk of Shukaku emerging from his Kazekagewas starting to increase. "A falcon has been sent by the survivors giving us the total list of those who were killed! It's being scanned at this very time for threats."

"THREATS!" Sand whipped furiously out of Gaara's gourd, slamming Baki into the wall.

"We always scan our falcons! Although the intial letter from Lady Tsunade was a safe and believeable message, we still have to scan all the mail to make sure it wasn't a decoy for a second message containing a forbidden jutsu or bomb or-" Gaara's hand seized Baki's throat, silencing him immdediately.

"If you don't bring me that scroll in under three minutes, you're going to wish you'd been hit with a bomb!" he hissed.

"Of course!" Baki choked frantically, sweating like mad. Gaara threw the man to the ground in disgust. Baki stood up hatily and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Gaara strode over to the window, and stared into the burning Sunakagure sun. How could this happen? How!

He began to pace his quarters, impatiently waiting for the scroll. Two and a half minutes passed like a century. As he heard the jingle of his office's door, his sand ripped the door open and slammed the messanger to the ground.

"FORK IT OVER! GIVE ME THE DAMN SCROLL, YOU FUCKING-" he stopped. It was Temari. The sand jumped back into the gourd. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry!" Gaara forgot about Naruto for a moment as he got on his knees. Temari was sobbing uncontrolably. "Temari! I didn't mean to hurt you. I just-"

"It's not you," she sniffed. "you didn't hurt me, Gaara. But those evil freaks, they killed…they killed…" she couldn't finish.

"Nara?" Gaara asked tenativley. Temari broke down. He should have comforted her. He really should have. But the urge to remove the thick, blue scroll clasped in Temari's fist was to strong. Gaara gently removed it, and unrolled in nervously.

Scanning the list of names in alphetical order, he found it. _Uzamaki Naruto._ He was ashamed of himself when he started to feel tears run down his cheek. "I'm a shinobi. I'm the Kazekage. I can't show emotion, I can't-"

"Gaara! I-" Kankuro burst into the room, but stopped when he saw his distressed siblings. He sighed. "So it's true?"

Gaara nodded solemnly as he stood up. Grabbing a handful of scrolls, kunai, weapons, and other shinobi gear, Gaara ripped his blue Kazekage outfit straight off, and shoved the items into his many pockets that dotted his red and black outfit.

"What are you doing?" sniveled Temari weakly.

"I'm going to Konoha. I've got to see it with my own eyes. I've got to help the survivors. I have to avenge-" he stopped. Pitiful He couldn't even say his best friends name without choking.

"Gaara," Kankuro begged. "I know you're upset, but you can't just barge out of here! You're the Kazekage! You can't just sprint around in dangerous territory by yourself!"

"I won't be by myself. I'll be with you two," he said.

"Absolutely not!" Kankuro said. "We're not going. Look, you may the Kazekage, but you're still my little brother, and I'll fight you before I let you-" Gaara slammed two fingers into a pressure point on his brothers neck.

"Don't," Kankuro pleaded weakly, "please, Gaara, don't-" There was a thud as he collasped on the floor, unconscious.

"Temari?" Gaara turned. She shook her head.

"No. I don't have the power to stop you, however stupid this is. But I can't go."

"Fine." He tunred for the door.

"Wait." Temari ran up to him. "If for some chance this is all a lie, or he escaped," she planted a kiss on Gaara's cheek, "give that to him from me."

"Wel that'll be a little awkward, but if you say so." Temari only managed to let out a few wet chuckles before Gaara was gone.

4


	3. The Second Avenger

"You've just made the biggest mistake of your soon to be over life." Orochimaru smirked evily.

"Your false threats never bothered me, and they never will." Jiraiya told him.

"Hmph," Orochimaru snorted, "You're not going to get my help, so go the fuck back to Konoha before I force you."

"No! We have never been so weak! It's impossible to say how hard it was to swallow my pride to beg you, you of all people. But when compared to the pain of losing Naruto, it's nothing! I already lost Minato, and now I've lost his son! Please!"

Jiraiya hadn't cried when Minato Namikaze died, but he couldn't help it this time. Tears flowed down his weathered face, making the red paint on his cheeks run and smear.

"Pitiful," his former teammate laughed. "Just pitiful."

"If not for me, for Tsunade. She's dead as well!" Jiraiya informed.

"HA! THAT BITCH! It serves her right. She was always a fool, only you and Saratobi were to into her chest to realize it."

"Excuse me for not being a homo, no offense to your mother." He snapped. Orochimaru scowled.

"Still not over the yo-momma jokes? What's next? Potty humor?"

"How can you be so selfish! I don't care if you two weren't fond of each other, you shared the bond of a team. Doesn't that mean anything to you!?"

"Remember," the snake grinned like Satan, "you're talking to the man who killed his sensei. Has old age really made you this senile? I'm the one who tired to conquer your village three years ago, and you come and ask for the Sounds assistance? I have half a mind to go join the Akatsuki!"

"Yeah, because that worked _**so**_ well last time." Jiraiya mocked. "If you won't listen to your heart, listen to your brain. Reason it out. You're country is much weaker then ours was. You not only betrayed the Akatsuki, you tried to kill one of its most powerful members, and practicly kidnapped his brother. I wonder who there next target will be?"

"The boy came on his own accord," Orochimaru's voice carried a hint of concern.

"Yes and he's about to leave on his own accord." These words took a while to sink in to Orochimaru.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he snapped.

"A shinobi," Jiraiya lectured, "must be able to stall. To act as a decoy. Anything to stall time." He winked. "I'm on a mission. I don't need the Sound's help. I need Sasuke's."

"But how did you-"

"I'm not the only one on this mission. Looks like your new body's taking a vacation. Good luck with that."

"NO!" the snake bellowed. His neck strectched as he launched his bared fangs at the hermit. Jiraiya promtly drew a kunai and slice his head clean off.

"Bastard!" the head roared. "You will not kill me!"

"I have no intention of it. Besides, greasy slimeballs like are good in these situations. I have no doubt that you'll return to full health soon." He trust another knife into the forehead, and planted a small bomb on the separated body.

"I just need to make sure 'soon' is in…" he looked at the sun. "two hours. Sasuke may take some convincing."

"NO! YOU WORM! KABUTO! KABU-" Jiraiya gagged him with a cloth.

"Jeez, your breath smells like a clogged toilet," he muttered as he tied the cloth. He smirked as he walked away. Sometimes, there's just nothing better then a little potty humor. Jiraiya's part of the mission was over. He'd have to place his faith in the boy. But after losing his two teammates and near identical sensei, he doubted Rock Lee would give up very eaisly.

Jiraiya wiped his eyes and stared at the sun, which shone dimly through the trees

outside Orochimaru's current headquarters. The tears slowed. "Naruto," he prayed, "I'm so sorry."


	4. The Battle Begins: Lee vs Sasuke

It was dark in Sasuke's room. He lay calmy on his back, trying to remember the hand symbols to an extremely difficult new move. The door creaked open slowly. Sasuke didn't even flinch; it was either Orochimaru, or some crazy sound-village shinobi trying to murder him out of jealousy. Either way, netiher was worth his effort.

But it was not either. In fact, it was quite possibly the last person Sasuke would expect. "It is an honor to meet you again, Sasuke-kun!" Rock Lee bowed deeply as he entered the room. Sasuke found it hard not to smile. He _still _hadn't waxed those suckers. But, seeing as this was probaly another stupid plan of Naruto's to get him back, he scowled. Naruto didn't understand. How much he wanted to go back. How much he wished he'd never left. But it was too late now.

"Fuck off," Sasuke growled. His eyes remained there dark color to Lee's relief, but the tone of his voice was clearly threatning.

"Please listen, Sasuke-kun. We need your help!"

"I'm not going to tell you again." He stood up and drew his sword, swinging it around so it tickled Lee's throat. "Get the fuck out."

"Naruto is dead!" Lee shouted. Sasuke's eyes grew wide in terror, then squinted in despise.

"You…LIAR!" He bellowed, thrusting the sword at the Green Beasts chin, but Lee dodged it with ease, and reappeared behind Sauke, with a knife to his back.

"You're not the only one whos's been training, Saukue." The Uchiha shouted in rage as he again proceeded to cleave Lee in two, but he was far to slow.

"You must believe me! The Akatsuki came! They killed Naruto! They killed almost everybody. Your brother-" But that was the last straw. He had come into Sasuke's room, announced the one he loved the most was dead, and the one he loathed the most had done it. This little bastard may be fast, but he would die one way or another.

"NO!" Sasuke summoned a web of Chidori around himself, then thrust it outwards. Lee dived out the open door as a spark singed his shoulder. He began to sprint through the torchlit hallways, as the insane Sasuke threw the door off the hinges and plowed after him. Lee stared down at his legs. If this wasn't a good time, then what was? He quicky unstrapped the weights on his legs and flung them backward with incredible accuracy. Sasuke unsheathed his blade and thrust it forward, causing the solid metal to slinter into thousands of pieces, like glass.

"Damn!" he looked back up, to realize Lee was gone. He smiled. "No prey can escape a predator with," his eyelids shut, "the power," they opened, "of the Sharingan."

He could instanly see the Leaf shinobi again, and bounded after him. Lee soon found himself in a large cavern, with a ceiling at least one-hundred feet up. Stalactites and stalagmites thrust at unpredictable angles from the solid rock. A large pool of crystal clear water sat in the middle, but its depths were to deep to see.

As Sasuke leaped into the room, Lee saw he had no choice. Opening the Gate of Opening, he spun around. "If you will not believe me, Sasuke-kun, then I have no option but to fight you, however small my chances at victory are."

Sasuke grinned. "Your chances of defeating me are not small. They are unexistent." His eyes tunneled into Lee, frightening him.

"Primary Lotus!" he bellowed. He dissapeared, then reappeared at Sasuke's feet. But as his foot extended to launch Sasuke into the air, he was stopped.

"To slow," Sasuke mused. He held Lee's foot lazily in his hand. Lee tried to squirm out of his grasps, but the Uchiha's grip was to firm. "Move any more and I'll shatter your bone. Wouldn't want that to happen again, would we?"

"I do not have to move." Lee grinned. An exploding tag on Sasuke's hip exploded violenty. Lee shot himself out of his postion. Sasuke disappeared in a poof of smoke. A shadow clone. Lee didn't have much time to think. Sasuke's blade sliced his ear as it whirred past from behind. Lee landed a kick to Sasuke's firm chest, then dropped a smoke bomb, causing a bubble of purple gas to erupt around the two.

"Idiot, I can still see you." Sasuke spat. Lee launched himself above the cloud, grabbing a giant stalactite. He began to slip. A knife whirred out of the cloud, shattering it, milliseconds after Lee swung to another.

"To slow," he mimicked cheerfully. Even in a life-threating situation, Lee loved a good fight.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A sizzling fireball exploded out of the now clearing cloud. Lee swung to another perch, but heard his wrist crack. He plummeted to the floor, landing on his feet with a thud. He fell to all fours, his singed, sweaty, damaged body was about to give up on him.

"I am not done!" He weakly drew another knife at the approaching Sasuke, but Sasuke seized it with his bare bands, ripping it from the shinobi's grasp and throwing it to the side.

"I'll see you in hell," Sasuke shouted, thrusting his sword at Lee's throat.

BAM! The blade was deflected as Lee summersauled backwords into the air, landing gracefully on a stalagmite. Smiling, he winked at Sasuke. "Open, Gate of Rest!"

Lee was instanly in better shape, he stopped sweating, his wrist felt better, and his breathing was light. "It is my turn!" Lee whipped a leg up, landing a devestating blow to Sasuke's crotch.

"Urgh!" he fell to his knees, holding his privates. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU BASTARD!"

"I simply found an opening."

"Cheapshot!"

"I can take it. Guy taught me to imbrace the pain, through experiencing it freequently."

"So that's the exuse he uses to fondle your balls. Whatever makes you to happy."

"Do not mock of my sensei! He is not with us anymore! That is why I need your help! Listen to me!"

"This sceme of Naruto's will not bring me back to Konoha! I'm no idiot, Lee!"

"Naruto is dead!"

"Then tell him I said hello!" Sasuke blew another fireball at his enemy. Lee dodged it easily this time, at landed striaght on Sasuke's back. The Uchiha's spine cracked. Spinning a kunai like a baton, Lee thrust it into one of Sasuke's non-vital areas.

"Fuck!" Sasuke roared, caughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Are you ready to come back?" Lee asked hopefully. Sasuke grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall.

The mark on his neck shone brilliantly, his eyes widened. "Cursed Seal! Level One!" The red marks blossomed over his body, then faded into a deep black.

"Very well! I shall also cary on. Open, Gate of Life!"

"Chidori!"

"Reverse Lotus!"

5


	5. Skirmish in Konoha: Shino vs Zetsu

"That's as far as you go!" Zetsu had been getting ready to dine on yet another corpse. When he heard the voice. He looked up slowly.

"Do not disturb me," he hissed at the small group assembled before him.

"Circle him," Shino ordered Kiba and Choji. Shino would not fail this mission.

"I'm going to kill you," Shino spat at the green creature, "I'm going to do it for my father, you digusting freak."

"I assure you," Zetsu mused, "I killed none in this invasion. I simply collapsed buildings. So go bother somebody else." He barely dodged a kunai that came whizzing through the air. Shino's glare seemed to be magnified through his sunglasses.

Kiba was worried. After almost three years with Shino, he'd never seen him talk so much. Or be so angry.

"What do you think happened to the ones in the building," Shino whispered, "WHAT DO YOU THINK!" He threw another knife straight at Zetsu, who didn't dodge it. The weapon buzzed straight through him. A sticky, sap like substance oozed out, but Zetsu was unfazed.

"I think," he answered, gulping down his current meal, "that you are extremely bothersome, and need to mind your own business."

"Tough words for a plant!" Kiba yelled. Akamaru yelped in agreement.

"I'm not the one who depends on the love of a canine because I can't make any friends of my own kind." Zetsu sighed. This was ridiculous. Konoha was destroyed. Why couldn't these little kids just leave him be?

"Why you-!"

"Kiba!" Shino ordered. "Go get the three we're here for. I'll take green-boy here." Zetsu's eyes widened. "Ah, so it's the prisoners you're after. Well in that case, I have no choice but to kill you all."

"Break!" Shino shouted. Choji, Kiba, and Akamaru all vanished. Zetsu didn't worry. They wouldn't get very far with all the Akatsuki gaurding the ruins. Instead, he turned to the one remaining boy.

"So boy, let me see you make your father proud." Shino stood still.

"Go on," Zetsu purred, "I'll give you the first move." But the shinobi stayed in his statue-like stance.

"Make a move!" Zetsu hissed, "Or I'll deprive you the pleasure of playing around a little before your death. Shino didn't acknollege the threat.

"Very well." In a fraction of a second, three long, thorned vines erupted from his his sleeve, and spiraled towards Shino. As it sliced his head clean from the neck, Zetsu knew something was wrong. Where was all the blood? Suddenly, where the corpse of his opponent had layed, there was nothing but a large pile of writhing beetles.

"You little bastard," he chuckled to himself. Water clones, shadow clones, he'd seen them all. But bug clones? Maybe this battle would be fun. "You've got my full attention now," he annouced, turning from his meal.

Suddenly, a swarm of bees sprang from under a piece of splintered wood and headed right towards Zetsu, who smiled broadly. He opened the sticky trap a top his head and shook his neck a few times, sending a sweet, nectary aroma into the air. The insects ceasesd there attack immediately, flying into the smell only to be trapped and engulfed. The Akatsuki member licked his black and white lips. "Not as good as human flesh, but by no means bad."

Shino was currently underground, waiting for an opening. Every opponent had a weakness? Right? Well, he needed o find this one's quickly, and at this moment the odds weren't leaning in his favor.

3


	6. The Third Avenger

The Great Naruto Bridge was decorated with black flags. Inari, also in black, stood on the bridge, starring at the choppy waves. It took everything in him not to cry. Tazuna was not holding back his tears. They ran lightly down his gruff face.

"Not Naruto," Inari whispered. "Not Naruto." Tsunami looked at him worriedly.

"This is truly," Tazuna said, "the saddest day in the Land of Waves."

"And I'm the saddest person." Inari added. This was a lie.

Several hundred meters away, a figure crouched over Zabuza'a grave. "Naruto-kun," he cried. "How?"

The Akatsuki had done it. That was the news. Although the term 'Akatsuki' was unknown to most, he could not mistake it. Zabuza had told him that his old aquaintance Kisame had foolishly joined.

"Foolishly?" he asked.

"Once you're in the Akatsuki," Zabuza explained, "you're scarred for life. I'm not saying there's nobody who's escaped it, but Kisame isn't nearly powerful enough.

"Are you more powerful then Kisame?"

"Yes, although he doesn't seem to think so. You could defeat the blue idiot if you set your life to it."

And that's just what he planned to do. Most thought he was dead, well, actually, most never knew he existed. But he had trained in secret for three years. Mastered some old techniques, learned some new ones.

"For you, Naruto-kun," he told the air, "I shall murder Kisame. For you. For Zabuza! For everybody!" With that, the shinobi vanished into the forest, heading straight to Konoha.

2


	7. Masks

The wind blew solemnly as Kaskashi walked slowly though the forest. He didn't know where he was going, and didn't care, as long as it was way from Konoha. He'd lost Obito. He'd lost Rin. He'd lost Yondaime, and Sasuke, and now, Naruto.

"How could I be so stupid!" Naruto was gone! His sensei's son was dead!

For a moment, Kakashi felt guilty for leaving. He should be helping the surviving guerillas fight, but he just wouldn't. Couldn't.

"Guess I'll always be remembered as a traitor, just like my father." He gently untied his headband and set it gently on a rock. "From this day forth, I am a rouge ninja." He wanted to cry, but did't. As he reached a small grassy field, he saw something scurry in the tree across it. He reached swiftly for a knife.

"Relax." The voice informed. "You are in no danger." Kaskashi did not get any less tense.

"If you're so trustworthy, then show yourself." A drizzle began to patter down.

"Very well," it chuckled. Swinging down from the tree came a dark figure. As it stood, Kakashi's eyes slanted in fury. Akatsuki.

"No danger, huh? Why don't you tell Konoha, or what's left of it how friendly you guys really are?"

"I had nothing to do with that!" The figure's face was hidden behind a spiraling orange mask, but he sounded honest. That wasn't nearly enough proof for Kakashi.

"Nothing to do with it!" The drizzle turned into a solid rain. "You bastard! Explain yourself!" Kakashi roared at the member.

"I am a spy. I was never truly in the Akatsuki. I would never do such a horrible thing!"

"You aren't a very good liar."

"Well, I come to you with a question: will you join me in the fight against Akatsuki?"

"Do you take me as an idiot?" Kakashi hissed.

"Listen, you have to trust me!"

"WHY!" Kakashi bellowed, whipping his knife at the member, which was dodged with ease.

"Because, what other choice do you have? Think. The Akatsuki are going to hunt down the escapees after they take a body count."

"They won't find me."

"You'd be surprised what this latest victory has given them the power to do." The rain turned to a downpour. Kakashi began to sink slightly in the mud.

"What is your name?" Kakashi asked.

"Tobi. Madara is my code name."

"Take off your mask." The fiugre froze for a few moments.

"I'll take off mine…if you take off yours." Kakashi gave him a surprised list. Over the years, the instinctive answer to this question was 'no', but really, what was there to lose? He slowly tore his mask form his face, and blushed, feeling naked.

"Interesting," Tobi answered. He gently slide his fingers under the orange metal. The mask fell to the ground with a thud.

"No!" Kakashi breathed.

"Heh, it's been a while, man." Tobi laughed. It may have been around twenty years since there last meeting, but there was no mistaking this man.

"How are you here…Obito?"

3


	8. I LOST MY TEDDY!

"Who's there?" Gaara spat. The moon and stars were blotted out by the tall pine trees surrounding him, leaving him to count on his other senses. Another rustle in the undergrowth made him whip around.

"I am not an enemy nor a friend. However, I have some very important duties to fufil to myself, so please, do not disturb me." The voice said.

"You think you have problems?" Gaara chuckled. "You don't even know."

"Oh, please." The voice sounded amused. "Your life must have been soooo hard. Because I'm sure that civil wars ripped through your country, causing you to kill your parents. I'm also sure that you spent a few years living on the steets before being discovered by a mastermind ninja who you dedicated your life to, and then watched him be slaughtered while pretending to be dead. And that you had to live the last three years in hiding mastering techniques that almost killed you."

"Yeah," countered Gaara, "and I'm sure you got a demon locked inside you in birth, which made it so you could never feel pain or sleep, since it was constanly eating at your soul and sanity. I'm also positive that your mom was dead, your dad was trying to kill you, and your siblings and everybody around you feared you. Plus, you killed your uncle, who in retrospect looked much more like an aunt, lost your FREAKING teddy bear, and were then used by a pedophile-like white man to try to destroy a village, but unfortuantely, you got your ass kicked. Then, you were made ruler of your fragile village and have been forced to take care of it ever since, and you NEVER found that damn bear!"

"You're really upset about that bear, aren't you?"

"His name was Teddy."

"I see."

"But seriously," Gaara said, "I really must go. If you haven't heard, the great Konoha has been destroyed, and my best friend Naruto-"

"NARUTO UZAMAKI! Your telling me that YOU'RE trying to avenge him to."

"Who the hell are you?" Gaara asked. A tall, delicate figure stepped out of the woods, and lit a torch, illuminating his pale face and silky blakc hair.

"The names Haku."

"So, and intrest in a travel partner?" Gaara asked.

"Gladly, as long as you don't slow me down," Haku laughed.

"That won't be a problem."

"Good," Haku said. "Then here's the plan. We go to Konoha. We kick some Akatsuki ass. We leave Konoha. Any questions?"

"Just one." Gaara said.

"Ask away." Haku said cheerfully.

"Are you a boy or a girl?"

Haku sighed.

2


	9. An Awkward Reunion

"Look," Obito sighed. "There will be plenty of time for me to explain, but not now." He gave a weak grin.

"Obtio," Kakashi stuttered. He quickly put his mask back on.

"I always told you I'd see your face one day." Obito laughed.

"I…I…" Kakashi stuttered, "Obtio, I've mourned at your grave for almost a fourth of my life since you…you…,"

"Died?" Obito sighed. "Let me tell you, death isn't fun. But I really don't remember anything that happened after you left until…well…like I said, we're kind of short on time."

"Why? You left me in the dark for twenty years and can't even get me thirty seconds?" Kakashi couldn't help but feel a little bitter.

"Fine," Obito sighed. "I'm waiting for my brother to arrive, and I'll talk till then, but as soon as he does, we're getting the hell out of here."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes he's a lot younger then me, but I love him all the same. Although he does get a bit grumpy every month or so…I ask him if it's 'that time of month'…but you know, that's a bit of a tender subject."

"I though all the Uchihas died that night, Obito."

"Erm…that's another thing. Don't mention that around my brother, it upsets him quite a bit, emotionally, you know?"

"Poor kid," Kakashi sighed. "That must have been a horrible night for him."

"You don't even know," Obito muttered.

"But anyways…?"

"Oh yeah. Well, I woke up in some strange lab, strapped to a table. Now granted, the last thing a young boy wants when his body hass been half crunched and one of his eyes is missing is to be a prisoner, but truthfully, I was just thankful to be alive."

"Where were you?"

"A headquarters, so to speak. Of Lord Orochimaru." Kakashi's eyes narrowed.

"Yes," Obito sighed, "he gave you guys a fair bit of trouble several years ago. Sorry about that. Wish I could've helped, but you know, business and all. If the Uchihas were still around, I bet they coulda kicked white-boys as-"

"Obito!"

"Sorry, I get off topic easily." His pale cheeks blushed slightly. Kakashi couldn't help but grin: some things never change.

"Anyway, I do owe somethings to Orochimaru. He made me a new body. I'm sorta going for the robot look these days." Indeed, when he flashed open his cloak, half of the body was clad in all black, but the other half was silver and mettalic. "He also did wonders for my vision." Obito clicked his mask back on.

"Anyway, when Orochimaru joined the Akatsuki-" A shuriken whizzed through the air, burrowing itself near Obito's feet.

"Sorry I'm late." Kakashi gave a furious look when Uchiha Itachi dropped from the trees above.

"YOU!" He instanly pulled his sleeve up. "Chidori!" The blue ball of lighting began to screech in his palms. "I'm sorry about your brother, Obito," he shouted, "But we've got to get out of here! I can't lose you again!"

"Wait!" Obito shreiked over the roaing Chidori, "Stop the technique, Kakashi! You misunderstand! Stop!" The ball slowly sizzled into nothingness. Kakashi remained on guard.

"You've met him?" he asked in disbelief, to Itachi. "You met Kakashi and didn't tell me!" Itachi turned and looked at the Copy Cat ninja boredly.

"Must've slipped my mind," he drawled sarcastically.

"Well, then let's make a formal meeting. Come here, Kakashi!"

"What the hell?" Kakashi muttered to himself, striding through the rain over to the two. He was so close to Itachi, and not in a fight. It felt very surreal.

"Kakashi," Obito smiled. "I'd like you to meet my little brother: Uchiha Itachi."

"Charmed," Itachi spat nastilly, extending a nail-polished hand. Kakashi took it in amazement. "Like I haven't seen enough of you already, white hair," he hissed.

"I think it's that time of month again," Obtio sighed.

3


	10. A 'Blue' Jail Shift

"Why, you're quite pretty for a shinobi," Kisame said warmly through the bars of the dank, underground prison, lit only by blue-fire torches. "Maybe you could join the Akatsuki and we could have some…fun."

"Bite me!" the girl hissed. Her wrists were chained to her ankles behind her back. There was no way to escape.

"That could be aranged," Kisame shot sourly, baring his fangs. Rejected by a fifteen year old girl. _"Guess blue skin's a turnoff, no matter how old you are," _he thought miserably.

She had been tied up for way to long. The circulation in her hands was gone. "You truly are a bastard," she whispered to him. "You made so many people lose there lives, and made the survivors lose themselves."

"I lost a hand," Kisame offered.

"You're a creep," she said.

"You're pretty," he offered again, weekly. She sighed. She needed to get out of here fast. She had an idea. A disgusting, revolting idea, but an idea all the same.

"Let me go, and I'll do something for you," she offered. Kisame quirked his eyebrows.

"This favor better be worth my life, because I assure you my master would take mine if I ever excepted it."

"I assure you," she licked her lips tenderly, "my service is to die for."

Kisame blushed slightly. He felt a warm feeling in his crotch. "I…I…" he stuttered.

"Untie me," she moaned. Without thinking, Kisame undid everything. The lock to the cell, the lock on her wrists, his belt, and his pants.

"Well, let's get started," she giggled. "Just close your eyes…and take it all in." Kisame closed his eyes in glee; his toothy grin streched from gill to gill.

She stared at the shark-mans works. Impressive. Very large. Made it all the more depressing that she would have to destroy it. "Count down to the best time of your life," she whispered, stroking his thigh. "Three,"

"Two," Kisame moaned.

"ONE!" She landed a punch to his groin that sent him smashing throguh the metal bars of the cell and imprinted him into the stone wall behind it. Kisame was in too much pain to think.

"Who…you?" he muttered groggily, seeing stars. A thin, muscular sillhuete apperaed through the dust that had formed.

"Your end," she spat.

"Bitch!" he yelped weakly.

"Actually, my names Sakura, and 'bitch' doesn't even _begin _to describe me." Her fists began to glow with a turqoise light.

"_What a way to go," _Kisame sighed. _"Murdered by a fifteen year old slut."_

2


	11. The Battle Contiues: Lee vs Sasuke

Sasuke wasn't fast enough. Not even close. SMASH! Lee's Reverse Lotus sent him rocketing upwards.

"This is for you're your own good, Sasuke!" Lee appeared behind him in midair, and began to wrap in him his trap. His face was tomato red, with a triumphant grin across it. "You are returning with me, wether you want to or not!"

Sasuke's face was engulfed by the seal, but the black marks could not hide the boredom in his eyes. Lee couldn't help but admie him. "You are truly a worthy adeversary, Sasuke."

"Then this shouldn't surprise you," he hissed. With lighting speed, he spun around Lee's trap, slicing through the wraps with a shuriken the size of which he used to fight Zabuza, and landed gracefully on the cool stone below.

"Strangely," Lee said, spinning rapidly through the air, yet landing on the floor opposite Sasuke with perfect accuracy. He did nto show a sign of dizziness, "it does not."

"Then neither should this." Sasuke held out his arm, and began to spin the shuriken. It twirled, and twirled, faster and faster. Lee could swear that for a moment, he saw blue sparks flying off the spinning blade. On close inspection, he saw that this was no trick of the eye. The weapon was starting to crackle and spark loudly, and it slowly began to turn glowing blue and white. Soon, the shuriken was invisible, hidden by a whirring blue circle of lightning.

"Impressive," Lee complemented genuinely.

Sasuke let a rare smirk come to his face. "This is nothing," he grinned, "compared to my total abiltiy." With a wicked snap of the wrist, he released the spinner. It kept spinning, sparking wildly as it raced across the floor like a giant saw. Lee saw that there was no time to escape. Unless…

"Open!" Lee shouted, "Gate of Pain!" WHOOSH! Lee dove out of the way with incredible velocity, but still, the weapon managed to slice deeply into the back of his leg, soaking his orange leg bands with blood. Lee plopped down, still breathing heavily. Seeing that Sasuke was still reovering from the massive chakra output the last move had required, he took a shuriken and quickly thrwe it. There was a disgusting _'splurch'_ as it burried itself into Sasuke's bear chest about and inch.

"That's four," Sasuke panted, removing the weapon from his flesh. "You're running out of gates."

"Fitting," Lee answered, with just as mcuh exhaustion in his tone. "Becasuse you seem to be running low on energy." They both stared at each other firmly for several minutes, their chests heaving.

"I…sliced…your…hammy," Sasuke breathed. "You can't run anymore."

"Please," Lee countered, "You…you think that Guy-sensei would teach me to experiecne the pain of a blow to the crotch, without teaching me to run without a hamstring? I could run five miles without legs! Ten! Maybe even one-hundred! One thousand! One-"

"I think you've made your point," Sasuke sighed.

"Well," Lee said slowly, "I think it's time I end this. Open, Gate of Closing!" Lee smirked. "I can now exceed the speed of sound."

"You'll need to. Summoing Jutsu!" Sasuke slammed his palm to the ground. A black insignia stamped itself onto the rock before exploding into a puff of smoke.

Lee heard a threatning hiss. But, when the smoke cleared, there was nothing to be seen. Sasuke was standing exactly where he had before.

"Where…where…is it?" Lee stuttered.

"I don't know, Sasuke chuckled. "Must not have worked.

Lee double checked the whole cavern. Nothing. "Very well then. I assure you, my moves never fail!" With literal supersonic speed, he flung himself at Sasuke. As soon as he passed over the pool in midair, a rumbling began. BLAST! With a shower of rain, a gargantuan snake almost as wide as the pool itself exploded from the water, unfurling until it reached the top of the cavern. Lee was pressed between fangs and some very sharp stalactites.

Seeing there was no other way, he sighed, and let himself be sucked down the monster's throat.


	12. A Very Queer Happening

"No, you do it!" Gaara snapped.

"I am not!" Haku snapped. The two had stopped at a dark, shady looking tavern along the dirt road. And it had went downhill from there.

"Hey, Tao," a greasy man whispered to his hairy friend. "I don't think that's a girl." He pointed to Haku.

"No way," Tao muttered darkly, "I know one when I see one. That there's a fisrt class woman."

"I say you'd be drinkin to much, buddy," the other cautioned.

"Nonsense." He took a slowly got off his creaky stool and approached Haku. 'Acidentaly', he bumped into the boy.

"What the hell!" Haku snapped.

"My bad, my bad, ma'am," the man stumbled drunkenly. Neither Gaara nor Haku noticed him slipping a small packet of clear powder into Haku's water.

"Idiot," Haku muttered as he strode back over to his friend.

"That was strange," Gaara observed, taking a sip of water.

"Hey!" Haku grabbed the cup. "That's my drink! Yours is that one!" he nodded at a cup further down.

"Sorry," Gaara sighed. They sat at the bar for everal minutes in awkward silence.

"You see, it should make that pretty woman go unconcious. We can take her boyfriend, right?" The hairy man asked.

"Easily. He looks like a pansy to me. But are you sure this is safe?" The greasy one answered.

"Of course! Look, the only thing that could go wrong is if either of them had a lot of chakra; that drug reacts really badly with chakra. But look at them! They're probaly not even shinobi."

"If you say so…"

Back at the bar, Gaara turned his head slowly towards Haku, then stared at him with a crazy toothy grin and wide, unblinking eyes.

"Um, what, Gaara?" Haku asked. "I am not taking the first shift just so you don't put sand in my dresses! Two nigts in a row is enough!"

"Hi Haku!" Gaara giggled bubbily. Sighing, Haku took a drink of water.

"Gaara, you're acting like an idiot." He sighed.

"Hey Haku, have you ever…you know?" he tittered

"No, I don't know," he snapped mater of factly.

"Been naughty?" It took Haku several minutes to take in these words. He turned slowly to Gaara, who had the same, strange look plastered to his face.

"Gaara, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's REALLY hot in here!" Gaara explained, ripping his shirt and vest off so his torso was bare.

"Hey buddy," said the greasy man, striding over, "I suggest for your own safety you put your clothes back on." He held a large wooden club menacingly in his sausage like fingers.

"Hey…" Haku said quietly, "do you guys…like…wanna mess around?" he smiled as if he was drunk.

"Not the most loyal girlfriend," one of the men snorted.

"Of course!" exclaimed Gaara, throwing himself around Haku. They both fell off their stools onto the ground.

"What the hell?" the men stared at each other. "Why isn't he…why are they…?"

Haku stood up. "You're right Gaara, it _**is**_ hot in here." He opened the bottom of his robe so his boxers showed. The men cringed.

"Oh god," one moaned.

"He's a boy!" They quickly ran out of the room in disgust.

"GAARA!" Haku planted a soft kiss on his cheek. Gaara's blue eyes suddenly narrowed, his eyebrows thinned. He was back to normal. SLAP! He smacked Haku across the cheek.

"What are you doing on top of me, you-"

"Come on!" Haku shrieked like a girl, standing up, "Don't be bashful!" He got wrapped up in his robe and tripped.

"Haku, you bastard, get away from m-"

"Uh Gaara," Haku stated blandly, back to normal, "why are you half naked?"

"Uh, look down, chuckles." Haku looked down in horror, covering his crotch. His boxers had unicorns on them. The pair quickly got dressed.

"What just happened?" Haku asked.

"Um, no clue." Gaara responded. Every single man in the bar was staring in a strange, awed look between puzzlement and disgust. "But I think we should go."

"Good idea," Haku mumbled, "but I'm taking my water with me. I'm sick of creek water."

"Whatever." Gaara sighed. Haku poured his glass into a hip flask before they left. Several men snickered as they walked past.

"Drunk," Haku said with distaste. "What idiots. They can't even control themselves. If I ever drank alcohol or was on drugs or something, I would act exactly the same." Gaara nodded as they walked into the dark forest.

"Some people are idiots, Haku."

"You can say that again."

4


	13. A Little bit of Everyone

"Kabuto!" Orochimaru's head bellowed as it sat on the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama!" He ran over. "What should I do? Do want me to sew you back onto your body, or go after whoever did this, or-"

"Kabuto!" he hissed. His eyes stared furiously into his servant's glasses. "Get…the…boy!"

"Uchiha? He won't be able to help you."

"I don't need his help, I need his body. And if you don't go stop him from leaving, you'll have much bigger problems then helping me. You'll be giving up your worthless corpse."

"Understood." he bounded off into the headquarters.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"What happened here!" Pein growled at Kisame, who was still moaning on the ground.

"The girl…escaped."

"You idiot! That is impossible! You must've done something wrong!"

"No! Nothing!"

"Pitiful!" he grabbed the blue man's arm and pulled him unwillingly to his feet. "You will go get that girl, or you will be sitting in that cell as a traitor. And I don't treat traitors well."

"I will do my best," Kisame assured, limping off. "Damn slut," he muttered to himself. "You won't be so pretty once I get through with you." He went to clench his fist, but sighed, realizing he didn't have a fist anymore.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hinata!" Kiba hissed. She was sitting in a cell even worse then Sakura's: it was half full of sewer-water, and she submerged up to her chest, chained to the wall. There was no guard.

"K-K-Kiba? Choji? How did you-"

"That's unimportant at the moment." Kiba said, starting to chew vigorously on the bars of the cell, while Choji glanced nervously around. Akamaru whimpered in the corner.

"W-w-what's wrong w-with Akamaru?" she stuttered.

"Well, seeing as we're all waist deep in sewer water, I'm guessing that the smells terrible for him. I'm not enjoying it much myself." Which was true partially. But Kiba knew Akamaru was really shaking because somebody was coming. Kiba began to chew a bit faster.

"Kiba," I think I hear somebody coming," Choji muttered nervously, staring down the pitch-black stone hall.

"I know, I know," Kiba said. He was only half-way through the metal. "I can smell him."

"Kiba-kun, y-y-you must leave without….without…" Hinata hung her head sorrowfully.

"Relax, Hinata," Kiba stroked her face comfortingly, "we'll get you out of here."

"You mean, _try_ to get her out? Because I highly doubt you will." Deidara was hunched against the stonewall, grinning.

"FUCK!" Kiba spat.

"Calm down, boy," Deidara laughed, chewing some clay in his hands until he was holding a tiny, gray bird. "Don't view this has a fight, view it as an art show."

Choji glared angrily. "We don't want you damn art!"

Deidara's eyes narrowed. "Very well then. I will make this quick." Akamaru stepped back nervously.

"Heh, don't be afraid, pup," Deidara smirked. "This won't hurt. Much."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Got you!" Zetsu cackled, reaching into the earth and ripping Shino out of his hiding spot by his neck. Zetsu pinned him to a post sticking out of the ground. "Fool, trying to hide from me in my own element?"

"You…won't get away with this!"

"Who's going to stop me?"

"Me!" Sakura yelled, burrowing a glowing fist into his chest so hard it came out the other side.

Zetsu's head spun around 360° on his neck to stare at Sakura happily. "Ah, things are finally getting interesting. A pity I'll have to eat such a pretty girl."

"I'm not that pretty," Sakura threatened pulling out a knife.

"You've got a nice rack," Shino muttered sideways, blushing. "I figure I should tell you since were going to die anyway."

Sakura sighed. "I liked you better when you didn't talk."

4


	14. The Battle Ends: Lee vs Sasuke

Sasuke nodded at his giant serpent. "Well, if that's all," he turned to leave.

"Open: Gate of Joy!" The words were extremely muffled but unmistakable. Sasuke quirked his eyebrows.

The snakes eyes widened in realization. "If you even try!" he bellowed. "You little twerp! Don't even-"

BOOM! A furious, red-faced Lee shot straight out of the middle of the reptile, coated with stomach fluids. Blood began to pour from the snake, until be poofed up in a cloud of smoke. Gone.

"Morning Peacock!" Lee shouted. He rocketed at Sasuke, his arm down form his elbow glowing with red chakra. He punched so quickly it looked like a fanning peacock tail swatting Sasuke. Lee backed Sasuke into a wall, and began actually pushing him into the solid stone.

"Fuck…I…" Sasuke heaved. His seal beagn to spread, his hair beagn to lighten. "You..can't defeat me. In the…final…form." Sasuke punch Lee hard in the face, sending him spinning backward.

"Chidori Whip!" He summoned a chirping string of lighting in his fist and beagn lasing the green beast with it. Deformed wings spurted from his back, and the whites of his eyes turned black. The Sharringan glowed evilly.

Rock Lee tried to stand, but couldn't. It hurt to much. "I am sorry, Gai-sensei. Neji. Tenten. Saskura-kun. I…I…" he weakly brought his hands together. He'd never gotten past gate six, but he had to try.

"Opening: Gate of Shock," he moaned. Lee received more energy, and some of his burns healed, but still, he couldn't bring himself to stand.

"Give up, already!" Sasuke laughed, continuing to strike. "You never had any chance. You were a fool to try."

"A fool? I am sorry Sasuke, but I am not the one who is killing people he loves just to harm somebody who…who…who you used to love as well."

Sasuke stopped. "Naruto is dead." Lee continued. "Beleie me or do not, kill me or do not, that fact will not change. Nor will the fact your family is dead. Nor will the fact that you love Itachi-"

SLAM! Sasuke pinned the tired body to the ground. "How dare you," he fumed with more hatred then he ever had. His final ball of chidori gathered in his palm, glowing black from the seal. "tell me that I love my brother. You don't know who I am. You don't know anything about-"

"I know that you are powerful, you are brave, and that your angst and emo-like characteristics blind you."

"Ohh, insulting me? That doesn't sound like you, Lee. Usually you just flirt with and compliment those you fight."

"Neji told me once people change right before they die. And I see now that he was right. Opening: Eight Gate. Gate of-"

"SASUKE!" Kabuto yelled from across the room. "Let me finish him! Orochimaru-sama cannot allow you to die. Now is our chance to defeat Konoha: they are practically finished as it is!"

Sasuke looked at a smirking Lee in disbelief. "It…it…is not possible," he croaked.

"I know!" Kabuto smiled. "It's wonderful! And so many horrible people are dead! Tsunade, the elders, Uzamaki Naru-"

Sasuke pinned him to the wall and drew his sword. "Don't you ever," he whispered, "make fun of Uzamaki Naruto," his blade began to sink into Kabuto's neck. "IN FRONT OF ME!" he bellowed, shoving his fist of Chidori staight through Kabuto's head. His hand erupted on the other side with a splurt of blood, holding Kabuto's brain, which he smashed against the wall.

Slowly, his hair shortened, his wings shriveled, and a normal Sasuke was back. He pulled him arm out of Kabuto's head. It was burned from the Chidori. Lee ushered him over to the pool, washed it, and wrapped it.

"You were honest?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Lee shot. He handed Sasuke a pile of clothes. "It is typical Konoha-shinobi garb. They are dark pants, a green vest, you know. It is better then that purple ass-rope you're wearing right now."

Sasuke smiled weakly, putting it on. "Now what?"

"Well," Lee said nervously, holding out Sasuke's old foreherad protector. It still had a slash through it. "We were hoping you would come back to Konoha?"

Sasuke took the forehead protector and stared at it.

"It was one of Naruto's dying wishes that you-" Sasuke imediatley put it on. "I'm coming to Konoha. You say the Akatsuki are there? Then this is the perfect chance for me to kill Itachi."

"Well," Lee sighed, "that is not the exact thing we wanted you to say, but it will do, for now."

"STOP!" Orochimaru limped into the cavern. He had put himself together. "Sasuke, you will not leave. You have more to learn! You were so good!"

Sasuke seized Orochimaru by the neck and threw him headfirst into the water. Orochimaru bobbed up, looking up in disbelief. His purple make-up streaked down his face. "I was never good," Sasuke breathed angrily. "I was great." And with a giant breath, he shot fire into the water. Orochimaru screamed as the boiling water began to melt his skin, and slowly drifted downwards, never to be seen again.

4


End file.
